


Forbidden Fruit

by Measured_Words, Nary



Category: Perseity
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Apologies, Bathing/Washing, Biting, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Face Slapping, Femdom, Fingerfucking, Fisting, Food Sex, For Old Time's Sake, Kissing, Licking, Massage, Mirrors, Missionary Position, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Relationship(s), Rimming, Rough Sex, Science Fiction, Scratching, Trapped, Vaginal Sex, Woman on Top, ex-lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-21
Updated: 2012-06-21
Packaged: 2017-11-08 05:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/439611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Measured_Words, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, now what?" demanded Lerah.  Jero looked up at her, interrupted in the act of flicking his tongue over the sweet surface of the berry.  In her own turn, Lerah felt a thrill of desire pass through her, remembering the other things that tongue was capable of.  She pressed on boldly, however.  "I've provided liquor and strawberries - what are you contributing to our celebration?"</p><p>Jero tried to read her mood.  "All I have is myself, I'm afraid.  But I'll be more than happy to contribute anything I can to make this a more memorable evening."  What he did next, he decided, would depend on her reaction to those words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Fruit

Jero returned to the garden, bearing newly-filled glasses for both of them. As he stepped back into the lush, green enclave, he was greeted by the tantalizing sight of Lerah sucking the chocolate off a strawberry. Stifling a groan of desire and frustration, he passed her her drink. "Here you are," he said, sitting down beside her on the bench instead of taking his former seat across from her.

"Thank you," she smiled, and took a sip.

"Is it good?" he asked, watching her lips part and caress the edge of the glass.

She considered for a moment as she put the drink down on the table. "Someone's mixing things a little strong tonight," she said lightly. "Not much faith in biology?"

He grinned back. "I have great faith in biology - I just wanted to make sure we were sufficiently celebratory." She giggled, already a little tipsy from her earlier drink and the exhilaration of the good news they'd already received that day. Jero leaned forward for another of the chocolate-covered strawberries she'd found hidden away for a special occasion.

"So, now what?" demanded Lerah. Jero looked up at her, interrupted in the act of flicking his tongue over the sweet surface of the berry. In her own turn, Lerah felt a thrill of desire pass through her, remembering the other things that tongue was capable of. She pressed on boldly, however. "I've provided liquor and strawberries - what are you contributing to our celebration?"

Jero tried to read her mood. "All I have is myself, I'm afraid. But I'll be more than happy to contribute anything I can to make this a more memorable evening." What he did next, he decided, would depend on her reaction to those words.

"Well, you'll have to make that count, then," she retorted, teasingly. _All right_ , he thought, _if that's how she wants it._ He slipped one arm lightly around her hip and drew her closer before gently pulling her down for a kiss. She returned the kiss, but tentatively, so he didn't draw it out too long before pulling back slightly.

"Mmm... strawberries," he said with a soft smile. Lerah blushed, and he reached up to stroke her cheek.

"I'd forgotten how nicely you kiss," she murmured, turning her face against his palm.

"Oh? What else have you forgotten about me?" he asked, his voice low and flirtatious.

"Oh, well... not everything," she said, almost shyly, looking into his sparkling blue eyes. She leaned down to kiss him again. 

Jero responded more eagerly, toying with her hair. He pulled free the two sticks that held the knot in place, so her dark cascade of locks fell over her shoulders. Breathing in her rose-tinted scent, he kissed her neck. "That's something I'd forgotten," he whispered against her skin. "How good you smell." She sighed wordlessly, contented. He drew back again, looking into her mirrored eyes. "Lerah..." he began slowly. "I need to know that you want this." _Please, want this,_ he mentally pleaded with her.

Lerah hesitated, looking down at him with thoughtful longing. "I... I'm afraid," she said at last, in a small voice.

"Of what?"

"I don't know. That even if I want this now, that later..."

"You'll regret it?"

"I might," she admitted, uncertainty in her voice. "But, I do miss you."

Jero considered carefully for a moment, his hand resting lightly on the small of her back, left bare by the red and blue sari she was wearing. "I wouldn't ever do anything to make you regret this... not on purpose, anyway," he amended. "It's just one evening together - just taking companionship with each other for a while. And... I've missed you too," he added quietly.

"I just ... I don't know if I could just let things go at that," she said, full of self-doubt.

Jero nodded. "You and Koi - you don't want to give that up." She shook her head. "It wouldn't mean that. And he isn't the jealous type," he added, a smile creeping into his tone.

Lerah thought of Koi, thought of him telling her only moments ago in their fib conversation to show Jero a few tricks if she decided to fuck him. "No," she admitted, "he isn't. And it isn't the same with him - there are things I'd never expect of him, or ask him to stop." She looked Jero in the eye, and hers were damp with unshed tears. "I love him, but I still care about you, and I don't know where that would take me, or if I could even handle it..."

"Oh, Lerah." He still held her, but didn't draw any closer. "Please, don't cry."

"I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"I just wanted to make you happy," he said sadly.

"I know - I wanted that too," she said with a sniffle. She sat up, away from his arms, and tried to straighten herself out, dabbing at her eyes. "I _am_ sorry. I didn't mean to lead you on."

Jero shook his head. "I want you, so badly... you didn't have to lead me on. I just wanted to let everything go for a few hours."

Lerah nodded. "I'm sorry I couldn't..."

Jero looked up at her, hopefully. "We could still... try to get back to where we were, for a few minutes there."

Lerah smiled, but still looked unsure. "All right."

Shocked that she had actually agreed, Jero could only repeat her words. "All... right." He smiled broadly and stretched up to kiss her again, gently.

 _Really... do I care? Is this one time going to make me care for him any more, or any less?_ Lerah wondered anxiously, feeling her lips move against his, almost without conscious will. 

As she didn't push him away, Jero's kiss grew more insistent, and she felt herself responding, pulling him closer. She pushed aside her worries and reached up to caress the side of his face, playing gently with a lock of hair that had fallen across his face. With a self-conscious smile, he pushed the stray strands back from his face, making her smile even as she continued to run her hands through his hair. 

Through the silken fabric of her sari, his hands explored the warm, soft flesh of her back, running down over the curve of her ass and around her hip to her thigh. She pulled him to her more urgently, pressing her body against his slight frame, running her hands with increasing eagerness over his chest and back. He half-stood, planting one knee up on the bench, to kiss her again, leaning her back gradually against the curved arm of their seat until he was partly atop her, cupping one of her breasts so that she sighed with pleasure.

He looked down the length of her body, and together they smiled. "I may need a bit of help unwrapping you," he said wryly.

"I was just thinking that," she agreed. "Here..." He lifted himself off her and stood as she rose, turning her back to him, but looking back at him over her shoulder with a smile on her lips. She placed one of his hands on her shoulder, another at her waist, and helped him unfold the intricately-wrapped piece of fabric. 

Eventually, he laid it aside carefully, then leaned forward to kiss a soft spot between her shoulder blades before untying the two knots that held her choli in place. The top fell off, leaving her breasts bare. He stroked them from behind, and she turned in his arms until he could see them as well. A groan slipped from his throat as he lowered his head to kiss her high, rounded orbs. She pressed forward, moaning softly herself. With deliberate slowness, he ran his tongue down the curve of one lovely breast, flicking it teasingly across her stiff nipple. Lerah whimpered, her eyes closed. "Tease," she murmured.

"Sorry," he said, looking up at her face with a smile that was no such thing.

"You're a terrible liar," she said, fiddling impatiently with the buttons of his shirt. He laughed and, when she finished unfastening it, shrugged it to the floor, revealing a thin but wiry upper body. She looked him over with a familiar eye. "You still aren't taking very good care of yourself," she chided gently. "Too many pharms."

Jero shrugged. "I know - but I've been cutting back down lately. I just haven't had time for the gym, I'm afraid." He didn't sound particularly concerned, though.

"Well, I suppose you have a real job now," she teased. "Not that you're busy reporting at the moment."

"No... I have so many other things to keep me busy." He pulled her close, kissing her collarbone. She could feel his heart pounding, and the hot push of his erection against her thigh. She trailed her fingers down his spine, to the waist of his pants, stroking the softer skin there. "Now who's a tease?" he asked, smiling up at her.

"Still you?"

"If you insist," he sighed, still smiling. He began to busy himself at removing her under-skirt. She leaned down and kissed his temple lightly as she trailed her fingers around to the front of his trousers, stroking him through the fabric. He moaned at her touch, but still managed to push her skirt to the floor. At the same time, she unfastened his pants, which fell to join her skirt. Together, they stepped out of their respective piles of clothes. Underneath, Jero sported a pair of black boxer-briefs and an obvious hard-on. 

"Something else I've missed," she said with a broad smile. 

He laughed, looking both flattered and amused, and gazed on her long, pale body, now entirely unclothed except for a pair of low-cut, lacy red panties. "You look wonderful," he said, admiring her frankly. 

She blushed again, but met his eyes. "Are you just going to stare all afternoon?" she demanded pertly.

"Maybe just a little longer," he joked, stepping back and pretending to consider her more seriously.

She laughed and reached out her hands to him. He took one, but reached down with the other to pluck one of the last strawberries out of the basket on the table. "Here," he offered, "I have a present for you." He held it up to her lips, and watched the pink tip of her tongue slip out to lick it.

"Delicious," she said, and they both smiled, bodies pressed close together. He brought the berry across to his mouth and sucked a small amount of the chocolate off. "Is this a present we share, then?" she inquired.

"There's plenty to go around," he said, offering it back to her. Lerah took a small bite, and Jero stretched up to kiss away any trace of sweet juice left on her lips. She eased her tongue into his mouth, and he tasted summer strawberries. 

He grabbed her lace-clad ass, squeezing one cheek tightly. Pulling him by the hips, she pressed his hard cock against her legs until he groaned into her mouth. His hands delved under the waistband of her panties even as she pushed his shorts to the floor, making him forget completely about the half-strawberry in his hand. He dropped it to the ground and devoted all of his attention to completing the task of stripping her bare. 

Moments later, they stood together, naked, gazing on each other hungrily. "Oh God," murmured Jero, taking in her slender waist, gently rounded hips, and her mound, bald except for a small tuft of black hair at the top of her cleft. "Do you want it right here?"

Lerah stepped back for a moment, looking at her former lover's slim body - almost skinny, really, sparsely furred with dark hair, his long, graceful cock curving up towards his stomach. She reached out to stroke his chin with her index finger. "Yes," she said forcefully. "Fuck me here." Needing no further encouragement, Jero embraced her roughly, bearing her back onto the bench. 

The bench was cushioned, but they gave it little consideration as they spread themselves over it. Lerah opened her legs invitingly, raking her nails lightly down Jero's back, and pulling him into her. "Oh, Lerah, I've been thinking about this -" The head of his cock slipped inside her easily. Her wetness and heat echoed the forcefulness of the kisses she planted on his lips, and she bit his lip gently to keep from crying out as he entered her fully. 

He returned her kisses eagerly, pausing to savour the feeling of being inside her again, and the sight of her laid out in front of him. She smiled saucily, arching her back and tilting her pelvis. She tightened her muscles around him, her eyes twinkling with mischief and excitement as he breathed in sharply.

"Are you waiting for something?"

The husky tone of her voice stirred something in him, sending a shiver up his spine. He pulled back, and thrust into her again. "Just taking a moment to appreciate the hard sciences." He cupped one of her breasts, squeezing it and pulling lightly at her nipple. She could take things rougher, he remembered, but she needed to work up to it at her own pace. She whimpered, and he pinched a little harder with the next thrust, starting slowly. "Biology...chemistry...physics..."

Lerah contracted the walls of her cunt each time he withdrew, to heighten the sensation of his cock rubbing against her g-spot. That was something else she'd missed about him - how he seemed to hit just the right spot every time. Grabbing his ass firmly, she spurred him on, and together they increased their pace. She craned her neck to kiss him again, feeling liberated, and guiltless. "Yes," she breathed as he nuzzled her neck, his beard tickling at her skin. 

They pushed together even more fervently, and Jero braced himself with one arm on the back of the bench, and one foot on the garden grass. He could tell Lerah was close to coming. Her breath was shallow and rapid, accentuated with breathy moans. He could feel her heart racing as she pressed against him and when she looked up at him with wide open eyes, all he could read was desire - hers, and his own, reflected.

She squeaked slightly as she orgasmed, all of her muscles tensing for the ultimate release. Jero continued to fuck her, prolonging both of their pleasures just a little longer, until her greedy spasming brought him over the edge as well. They rested for a moment, held together with sweat and semen, smiling like fools. 

The bench was not designed for two people to lie on side by side, unfortunately, and after a moment, Jero moved to sit up. Lerah shifted so that he could sit beside her, leaning against him so that his head rested on her shoulder. He wrapped one arm around her, holding her to him. Reaching up to brush aside a lock of hair that was stuck to her face, his eyes met hers and their gazes locked. She smiles and laughed, still breathless.

"I'm a silly girl." She caught and kissed the palm of his hand.

"You're a beautiful, desirable, clever woman."

"Well, maybe that too." She laughed again, regarding him coyly. He grinned suavely, kissing her hand in turn.

"No regrets, then?"

"None."

"Good. I'm not done with you yet." He kissed her, slow and languorous, as he parted her thighs with a gentle hand. She spread them just enough to give him access to her slick pussy, allowing him to stroke her. At his first touch, however, she gasped and shuddered slightly, so he quickly withdrew his fingers. "Too soon?"

She nodded, then shook her head. "I'm just sensitive still... go slow and it'll be fine, though."

"All right." His fingers traced soft patterns on the inside of her creamy thigh. "Here," he suggested after a few moments, "lie back." She stretched out, half-reclined against one arm of the bench, looking up at him with anticipation. "Just like that, yes," said Jero, adjusting her long legs into a slightly wider V. 

He knelt down on the cool grass, gazing on her softly-furled lips, now spread open before him. After a moment of quiet admiration, he leaned forward and began to lightly kiss her on those lips. He avoided her still-tender clit for the moment, concentrating on less sensitive areas. She sighed happily, running her long fingers through his tousled hair as he brought her, gently but steadily, back to a state of readiness. 

Before too long, she was squirming and letting out tiny cries of excitement. He probed her depths, tasting a blend of their flavours, salt and musk. Lerah twisted her hips, harder, and he smiled up at her indulgently. "Now, now..." He placed a firm hand on either side of her pelvis and pushed down, forcing her to stay in a more accommodating position. She bucked a little against his grip, but didn't struggle to escape it. 

Knowing that she was ready again, he brought his mouth down over her clit, flicking his tongue quickly against it. Lerah gasped at his skillful ministrations, silver eyes sparkling. "Oh, Jero," she said, voice husky with passion and unspoken emotions, "that's so good... I'd forgotten - ohh!" Her words dissolved into incoherent moans as he sucked her swollen bud between his lips, teasing it to an even greater state of arousal. 

He forced her legs apart still further, and obligingly she slung one over the back of the bench, laying herself completely open to him. Her head lolled back, hair spilling down almost to the grass. She looked utterly wanton, and supremely desirable. Jero massaged her clit with the well-trained muscles of his tongue and lips, driving her wild. Her juices flowed with abandon, and he lapped them up eagerly. 

Almost desperate to come now, Lerah clutched at his head with both hands, grinding her pussy against his face, forcing him to keep up the pace without interruption. Obligingly, he licked her faster, moving with the rhythms of her body's need. She arched her back, and he cupped his hands under her taut ass, joining with her just as intimately as he had while fucking her. Her legs were straight, muscles quivering with pent-up tension, until finally she cried out, eyes wide and staring at nothing. She felt a hot rush of pleasure that seemed to radiate out from the centre of her being, which was at present located somewhere between her cunt and his mouth, as she shuddered into her orgasm at last.

When she was calmer, Jero kissed her still-pulsing clit and sat up, drawing her up as well into an embrace with her long legs wrapped around him. She leaned against him, breathing heavily, her skin suffused with a lingering heat. "Do you need to lie down?" he asked solicitously, and she could just hear the satisfied smirk in his voice. 

"No," she said, a touch stubbornly, before relenting with a smile. "But maybe we might be more comfortable in the bedroom anyway, don't you think?" He nodded and helped her up, leading her on shaky legs out of the garden. 

Outside the sanctuary of the garden walls, the sirens and recorded alarm message still blared loudly. The lovers paused briefly as the reality of their situation intruded into their reverie. Jero quirked a slight smile though.

"This is what we're celebrating, after all."

"Of course. Still, some music wouldn't be amiss... and we can always close the door." 

He grinned more broadly, and led her into the bedroom. It had been some time since he had entered that sanctum, but it was much as he remembered it, even if the details had changed. Large antique mirrors hung on every wall, with a low vanity table neatly ranged with various beauty products. In the center of the room was her bed, another antique. It was quite large and high, a four poster covered in carved Tudor-style roses. It was spread with a dusky pink satin cover, and piled high with pillows in other complimentary tones of pink and red. The ceiling itself was covered with a giant piece of freshly polished silver, adding to the opulence of the room. Lerah spread herself out invitingly on her bed, perfecting the image, and beckoned him closer.

Jero needed little encouragement, and he stretched himself out beside her, running a hand the length of her body as she fiddled with a fib set into the wall to try and drown out the sirens with more atmospheric sounds. The slight tackiness of drying sweat offset the smoothness of her skin, but she was still warm, and soft, and inviting. She rolled over onto her side to face him, pulling him forward for a long kiss as she fingered the light patch of hair on his chest. Her hands quested lower, following down to the thicker tangles of his groin, and lightly taking hold of his newly blossoming erection. He sighed a little, becoming harder by the second under her expert touch.

"You know," she purred beguilingly, "Koi said I should teach you some new tricks."

"Oh? Did you have something in mind?"

"Mmm...." She continued to stroke him lightly as he planted a fluttering of kisses along her neck and shoulder. "Maybe a thing or two."

Jero smiled as she took hold of both his hands, and rolled him onto his back. Sometimes, she liked to take control, though she was never as forceful as some of the other women he'd been with, like Ragna or Ev. She straddled his hips and stretched, swaying slightly with the music. He leaned forward to bury his head between her breasts, kissing and licking at them as she ground her wet pussy along his shaft. After a few moments, however, she pushed him back down on to the bed, and slid further back along his legs.

With little more than a saucy smile and a flick of her head to toss her hair back out of the way, Lerah bent down to run her tongue along the length of his cock and plant a kiss on his head. She looked up at him, and licked her lips.

"This is a new trick?" Jero quirked an eyebrow, and propped himself up on his elbows as Lerah took hold of the root of his member. She smiled more broadly.

"You... Just lie there. Isn't that what men like?"

"Mmm... Well, I prefer to be a little more involved, but if you insist..."

She laughed. "You can have your turn later." And then she kissed him again, lubricating the tip of his cock with her saliva, her tongue probing at all his most sensitive spots as she took him further and further into her mouth.

Jero moaned at the sensation, his eyes fluttering open once he realized he'd had them closed. He glanced up at the ceiling, where he could watch from above as she sucked and licked, falling into a rhythm.

She had no trouble taking him all in. Compared to Koi, who was almost overly-well endowed, Jero was a much more manageable size. The way he curved back away from her meant she had more space to run her tongue along the length of his cock as she worked him over. She reached down to cup his balls, fondling them gently and stroking the sensitive skin just behind them with one finger. She kept the pressure of her lips and mouth constant, listening to the sounds he made. She could feel him beginning to tense, and glanced upwards see the expression on his face - a goofy but appreciative grin.

She kept going. There was no break in the constant stimulation, just variation in the form of pleasure he experienced. As he came close to climax, she let up a little - just enough to pull him back from the edge before building him back up. And she still knew him well enough to touch just the right places as she kissed and licked and sucked. It was like she didn't need to breathe at all. 

He lost track of time. He lost track of everything but the pleasure of her hot mouth on his cock the slight but pleasing pressure as she cupped and caressed his balls. She teased his asshole with a finger slick with spit, enhancing his sensation of pleasure just that little bit more... But she still kept him from release, slowing her rhythm or reducing the pressure of her sucking or fondling. She was waiting, he knew, for him to let her know if he'd had enough.

"Unh... Lerah..." This was new, he realized. And he liked it. He could barely form the thoughts, he was so focused he was on the sensations she elicited. But it wasn't enough to be a passive recipient - he wanted more than this. Mustering his will, he reached forward to touch her cheek. She paused and looked up at him, still circling the head of his cock with her tongue. She smiled, reading the lust in his eyes.

"Had enough?" She stroked him with her hand, and flicked her hair back out of her face again. 

He nodded, thankful that she was easing him back gently. "For now," he panted, "I think... I think it's your turn."

"Mmm, it is? I can handle that." She crawled back up beside him, leaning over him so that her tits brushed against his chest. "Show me what you've got, Jero."

"Any time," he smiled, fondling one of her breasts, rubbing the pert nipple under his thumb. He thought fondly for a moment of climbing atop her and slamming his aching cock home, but he knew that if he did that at this point, he would just come too quickly, and he wanted this to last. 

Delaying his release for the time being, he caressed the soft skin underneath her breast before running his hand down her stomach to the cleft between her legs. She was sopping wet still, and she opened her legs eagerly at his touch. His fingers dipped into the warm chalice of her pussy, grazing over her clit so that she sighed with pleasure. Delving deeper, he slipped his slender index finger inside her, stroking her yielding inner walls. From the look of delight that flickered across her face, he could tell when he had found the spot he was aiming for. Even so, he asked "How's this?"

Lerah's mirrored eyes fluttered open, meeting his blue ones. "It's good," she said with a sly smile, "but I want more than just that." She ran her fingers over his lips, and he kissed and sucked their tips before moving down the bed to take up a seated position between her splayed legs. She chuckled to herself to see him there, his hair partly falling over his face, cross-legged and erect, like some unusually lecherous Buddha. 

He paused for a moment, looking down at her gorgeous body, her pale skin now pinkened in places with excitement, her raven hair spilling over the pillow... and all of it reflected half a dozen times over, from different angles around the room. "More, is it?" he asked deviously, returning to the task at hand. 

She nodded, and then gasped as he suddenly buried three fingers deep inside her. Being with Koi had given her a taste for being filled to capacity, stretched close to her limits, and the sensation was at least comparable, though of course not exactly the same. "Ohh, yes," she groaned, spreading her slim legs further apart. "That's more like it!" 

Jero drove his fingers slowly in and out, gradually opening her wider. Occasionally he would let his thumb brush against her clit, but not too often - just enough to tease her. Coping well with this particular torment, Lerah toyed idly with her nipples, twisting them lightly between thumb and forefinger. Every time he stroked against her g-spot, she felt a wave building within her, a rising force that she knew she wouldn't be able to hold back forever. For now, however, she could keep it under control - but, she realized, she didn't want to for much longer. "More," she gasped, surprising herself slightly.

"Whatever you command," he said with a grin. "But you might want to pass me the lube that always used to be at your bedside table."

Lerah reached over blindly, fumbling for the bottle and handing it down to him. He applied a generous amount of the slick liquid to his fingers before easing his pinky in alongside the other three. It was amazing, she thought in a brief moment of clarity, how much difference such a small digit could make. She felt stretched open beyond what she would have thought she could bear - maybe a few of Koi's toys had taken her this far, but only rarely, when turned up to their maximum settings. Certainly Koi himself, with his huge hands, had never attempted anything this bold with her. 

Jero watched her squirm, her face flushed and hands clutching at the bed's covers. "Is this the most you've ever had?" he asked softly, and smiled when she nodded. "You're a brave girl, then." He parted his fingers slightly, making her gasp even at the small movement. "Do you think..." he began hesitantly, "do you think you could take even more?"

She bit her lip, groaning under her breath. "Oh, Jero, I'm not sure..." But even as she said it, she realized that she _could_ take more, if she was willing to make the attempt. "I... yes. I want ... ohh, please, I want to try it."

"I hoped you'd say that," he murmured, excited but cautious. "I'll go just as slow as you need me to - you're in charge here, remember." She nodded obediently, a nervous desire fluttering in her stomach. He slathered some more lube over his hand, up to the wrist, and slipped back into her, but this time his fingers were joined by his thumb. "That's all five," he told her, but she could see as much from the view in the mirror above them. She closed her eyes, concentrating instead on not screaming from the intense feelings she was experiencing. 

Slowly, he began to twist his hand from side to side, easing his way deeper inside her. He paused frequently to allow her to time to breathe and relax, or as best as she could while being gradually impaled on his arm. She whimpered, hands moving restlessly from her tits to the crumpled bedspread to her pounding clit. "You can touch yourself a little," Jero cautioned, "but go easy. You don't want to come too soon, do you?" 

"Noooo..." she moaned, torn between pleasure and pain, uncertain which one was going to win out in this battle. 

"I hear it helps to pull your legs up," he suggested in a mildly professorial tone, "and to bear down hard, like you're trying to push me out." Lerah followed his instructions, and to her surprise it became easier to endure even as he slid further inside her. Still, she couldn't help letting out a short scream as the knuckle of his thumb, the widest part of his hand, squeezed into her tight-packed cunt. Then, with a swift slithering movement, he was all the way inside. It was all she could do to keep from weeping at the relief, the knowledge that release was only moments away.

Even the tiniest movement of his fingers inside her now caused a vast ripple of sensation to rush through her, and she squealed and writhed in complete abandon. When his tongue flicked unexpectedly against her clit, though, it was more than she could take. Screaming into ecstasy, she was entirely absorbed in a blinding explosion of sensation. Jero's hand was wrung harshly by her spasming muscles, and his wrist was drenched in an eruption of her creamy juices, but he barely noticed, intent as he was on her splendid, contorted face.

When the explosion had passed and she lay drained and panting, he began swiftly to work on extricating himself. It was easier than going in, certainly, but still required a great deal of care. Soon, however, his hand slid free, making her cry out again at being so wholly, cruelly emptied. 

Quickly he moved up to lie beside her, cradling her in his arms as she regained some measure of composure. He murmured softly to her, nothing in particular beyond telling her how wonderful, how beautiful, how brave she was, mostly just soothing her with the sound of his voice. Stroking her damp, tangled hair back from her face, he kissed her forehead, moist with sweat. 

They lay together like that for some time, and eventually she smiled back at him, grateful and completely at ease. "That was... " Lerah hesitated, searching for the right word.

"Intense?" he suggested.

"Yes... very." She laughed quietly. "I guess that's why you're the poet and I own a bar." She rolled up into a sitting position, stretching her arms languidly and running a hand through her tousled hair. Jero admired the long curve of her back in the low artificial light, and felt his erection (which, admittedly, had never entirely disappeared) returning to full strength. Lerah turned to say something and paused instead, looking down indulgently at his state of arousal. She cocked her head, her full lips curling into a smile.

"Well... As intense as it was, I hope you don't think I've forgotten about your needs."

"Oh, don't worry," he replied, his eyes twinkling as he rested one hand at the base of his stiffening rod, "I wouldn't let you forget."

"I'll bet." She covered his hand with hers, lightly stroking him as she considered. "Oh, yes, I know the perfect place for this."

"Do you?" He wondered exactly what she had in mind, intrigued by the sly look in her eyes.

"Just so. But there are some things I need first, and you... You _will_ give them to me." She sat up straight and regarded him imperiously, projecting an aura of power so that Jero found himself agreeing. 

"As you command." She was different than Ev or Ragna. She didn't have the physical force to intimidate but she could be very compelling, even naked and disheveled, barely recovered from the ecstatic throes he had bestowed upon her. There was something about her that made his body agree before his mind even had a chance to consider. It was a sexy something.

"Very good. Now come here." She slipped back a little ways, closer to the footboard, and beckoned him forward with a crooked finger until he was kneeling directly in front of her. She was still nearly a full head taller than him, placing him at a very convenient height. He was just close enough that the tip of his erection grazed against her open thighs. "Your hands," she said, shifting her legs just a little to tease him, "Are mine. And I want them here - " she cupped one of her breasts, squeezing the nipple, "- and here." She placed the other on her hip, reaching back slightly to massage creamy flesh of her ass. He reached forward to obey, cupping her tit, tracing circles around her dark pink aureole with his thumb, and following the curve of her hip back towards her ass, handling her firmly, but not too roughly yet. Not until he was told. 

He leaned forward a little as she sighed her pleasure, but she stopped him with a hand on his chest and a stern look. She then traced her fingers over to his nipple and pinched, hard, even as she bent forward to kiss him. He tensed briefly in surprise, pinching and squeezing her more roughly in return as she pressed her lips against his. Their tongues twined together, probing hungrily.

Lerah broke it off, panting slightly, and flicked her tongue over his lips once before pulling back and straightening up to tower over him again. "That's nice Jero... I'm not made of glass. Now, you're going to suck my tits, lick and bite them, kiss my nipples just like they are little clits, until...mmmmmm... I'm dripping wet." She came forward a little more as he bent down to comply, straddling his rigid shaft. He could feel the moist heat of her pussy, and his cock strained up to meet it, like a flower turning its face to the sun. 

She whimpered as he passed his tongue over one nipple, then the other, tasting her sweat mingled with his where they had pressed against each other so many times in their lust. She whimpered more when he bit at her, unbridling his desire and rejecting gentlemanly gentility in favour of animal passion. She would rein him in, if she needed too.

His hot, desperate mouth on her sensitive tits was just what she needed to channel her own primal desires, and she reached behind her to run her fingers over the still-tender folds of her cunt. It was sore, but the soreness felt good, and she strained into his bites and kisses until she was, as she had commanded, dripping. When her hand was good and lubed with her own juices, she reached down just a little further to squeeze the head of his cock. He reacted instinctively by thrusting into her grip, for which he was rewarded by a hard slap across the face. 

He was shocked and barely had time to react before she pushed him back against the covers. "Oh," he panted, "Lerah!"

"Did I tell you to do that?"

"No."

She stuck the tip of her index finger in her mouth, sucking it provocatively. Her hand glistened with moistness. He watched, wanting her more the longer she waited. Lerah reached down, tracing patterns on his chest with her perfectly manicured nails, pressing hard enough to leave thin red welts in their wake.

"Jero... Jero... You're so bad!" She smiled: a predatory grin. Her voice was breathy and husky, and her skin burned with a fire stoked by lust. "You're going to lick my ass. Get me ready to have you inside me again, to come in my ass. Do you want that?"

He nodded. "I want to fuck you, feel my cock in your voll hot ass, and come inside you when you can't take any more." And did he ever want it. His groin ached with need at the thought of release after so long. But not yet, and, he imagined, not soon. She had other uses for him first. He surrendered himself to her whim.

"Good. Now...behave." She turned around, presenting her ass to him, and cast an inviting look over her shoulder.

He approached her slowly, savouring the view. Her ass was truly lovely, shapely and pale like the rest of her. The pink folds of her denuded pussy peaked out teasingly, and he could see her readiness. Kneeling himself, he took her by the hips and spread her legs. She muttered encouragements to him, and he bent to his task. He licked first at the top of the cleft between her taut cheeks, then slipped his tongue down to tease her sensitive backdoor entrance.

"Yes, tongue it, lick it, ignite me, make me burn so hot we'll melt this whole fucking place! Grab my tits, and my ass, and lick me, squeeze me..."

She continued to mutter her orders as he probed her with his tongue, reaching forward and giving her breasts each a good hard squeeze, fondling them roughly in turn. She pushed her ass back into his face, wanting more than just his tongue, wanting more than she was ready for yet. Spasms of pleasure ran through her spine, racing from her ass to her cunt, through her whole being.

"Finger it! Touch me... Oh, god, touch me!"

Jero teased the lips of her sex to lubricate his finger with her quim. He fingered the rim of her asshole, circling around it before sliding the slippery digit inside. She tensed briefly and squealed, but he soon felt her relax as he stroked the close, hot walls of her ass. He kissed the taut flesh of her cheeks, pinching again at her nipples and running his other hand across her stomach, feeling her writhe excitedly in his grip.

It was hard to concentrate on being in charge with so much sensation. Her need to come was increasing faster than her body could keep up, so that she thought seriously for a brief moment about just crawling over him and impaling herself on his erection. The though of it was enough for the moment, and his finger, teasing her to greater readiness, stretching her to prepare the way for his cock to fill her, not as intense as before, but still so tightly, so perfectly... 

"More!" 

She looked up into the mirror in front of her to see her contorted body, knuckles nearly white as she gripped the footboard, her face and neck red with exertion and arousal. Behind her, Jero ginned almost manically as he obeyed, opening her even wider with a second finger, while jerking himself off left-handed. He pushed in easily, and Lerah fought to regain control. He bit the patch of skin he had been licking only a moment before, mingling a sharp sensation of pain with the pleasure that was overriding her system. The sudden jolt was just enough to clear her mind.

"Get the lube," she ordered, "and get on your back. I want to be on top!"

"Oh, yes, Lerah, please..."

He slid his fingers loose and reached for the bottle he'd discarded earlier. She flipped around quickly, pushing him down again before he barely had it in hand, and snatching it out of his grip. Her forceful eagerness brought him to full readiness quickly. It was high time he found release. His cock ached with the need. 

She straddled his chest and bent down to kiss him hungrily as he ran his hands over her firm thighs. Fumbling briefly with the bottle lid, she spilled lube over the sheet as well as into her hand in her haste. She kissed him again, warming the slick liquid in her hands. He could feel her gushing wetness slide across her chest. The smell of sex permeated the room. She took his cock in hand, fondling it roughly as she anointed it for their union. Then she sat up again, and flicked her hair out of her face.

"I'm going to slide you inside me, Jero, nice and tight, and we're going to fuck, fuck until we both explode! Yes...Touch me, I want your hands, my hands, all over me." 

He reach forward, then, running his hands across her breasts, her arms, her belly, anywhere he could touch, his fingers sliding through a sheen of sweat. He reached higher and she nibbled at his fingertips. 

Keeping her hand on the root of his cock, she raised and aligned herself, easing down and backwards so that the head of his cock pushed against her ass, still stretched from their recent play. She closed her eyes and made herself relax, squealing despite biting her lip as his head slid inside her. After a moment, she let gravity take hold, sliding down over his shaft until he filled her completely. 

The closeness of her ass pressed in against his dick was divine, and he moaned his pleasure loudly. She was bracing herself against his chest, fingernails digging into his skin. And then she began to thrust, slow but powerful strokes up and down, stimulating his whole length and, it seemed, his whole being. He bucked his hips to match her rhythm, causing her to cry out anew and bite her fist. He reached one hand forward to tease her clit with his thumb, squeezing a tit with the other. He wasn't sure how long he could stand so much pleasure after such a wait.

The extra ecstasy was soon enough to spur her to the brink, and she craned down, grabbing Jero's hair to pull him closer for a kiss as her whole body spasmed her climax. Utterly consumed by her body, Jero shuddered his own release, holding her hips down as he came deep inside her. He held her in place until she broke off the kiss, her brow furrowed.

"Enough," she panted, even as she was sliding free. She collapsed beside him, curling on her side and turning her head for kisses he eagerly supplied. They lay in each others' arms, content to savour their closeness and intimacy as they recovered themselves. 

Eventually, the room began to cool, and Lerah shivered as the sweat evaporated off her skin. She sat up a little.

"The sirens have stopped."

"I didn't notice." Jero grinned at her saucily, and she returned his look.

"Mmm... no, me either. Too intent on better things." She traced a finger across his stomach, trailing it through the thin line of hair there, making his muscles quiver. "Celebrating." She smiled again, her silvery eyes calm and contented.

"A very nice celebration, yes.... But it doesn't have to be over."

"Well, I hope not. But maybe we could use a little break?"

"How about a bath?" Jero sat up a little as well, propping himself up on his elbows.

"Ooooh, that sounds divine!" Lerah stretched, arching her back like a cat before sliding carefully off the bed. She was, once again, a little unsteady on her feet, and threw Jero a pleading look. "Are you coming? You wouldn't want me to slip and fall, would you?"

"I am... I was just momentarily paralyzed by your beauty." He winked, and she chuckled. He was feeling somewhat unsteady himself, but slung an arm around her waist. She rested her head on his as they made their way into the bathroom.

This room, like the garden and her bedroom, was a sanctum for Lerah. It reflected a sense of her. A deep porcelain tub was the centerpiece of the room, easily big enough for two people to relax in. Several fluffy white towels hung on a rack beside it, and jars of bruised rose petals and scented oils sat on a low wooden stool just to the side. The far wall was covered in the same polished silver as her bedroom ceiling. She fiddled with the settings, and it began to fill with steaming water.

"Hmm," said Lerah, holding her hand under the faucet. "That won't be too hot for you, will it?"

Jero dipped a hand into the water, testing it. "I don't mind it hot," he said saucily. Lerah chuckled as she eased herself into the swiftly filling tub. Jero joined her, hissing slightly under his breath as the hot water came into contact with some of the deeper scratches on his chest and sides. 

He smiled up at her, however, and retrieved a soft washcloth and scented soap, lathering them together. Lerah leaned back against the cushioned surface to give him full access. Paying particular attention to her rounded breasts, which bobbed gently on the surface of the water, he began to wash her, nuzzling her neck as he did so. 

Lerah sighed happily and leaned back further, her hair floating freely. She reached over to gently stroke his thigh as he ministered to her. "Mmm... every bath should be like this," she said, smiling. "A thoughtful, handsome man to do all the work while I just lie back and relax."

Jero laughed. "Well, why isn't it?" He gently moved some of her damp hair aside to stroke the back of her neck.

"Most boys don't like it when I put rose oil in the water."

"Well, that's silly," he said, kissing her hair. "It smells like you." She smiled, looking up at him, and thought of questioning the wisdom of going home smelling like another woman after being out all night, but decided against it. Instead, she simply reached up to kiss him, a gesture which he returned enthusiastically. "If you turn around," he murmured, his lips against her cheek, "I'll wash your back."

She turned in the scented water, stretching. He began to rub her smooth skin with the cloth, kneading her sore muscles as he did so. "Ooh, that feels so nice," she murmured, pillowing her head on her arms.

"Good. Let me know if you want more attention anywhere in particular, or if I hit any sore spots."

Lerah stretched out her neck. "A little lower?" He obliged, stroking one hand over the soft curve of her ass while the other massaged the small of her back. She smiled. "Heh, yes, that's a little sore too - in a good way."

"As long as it's only in a good way," he said, returning her smile. His fingers brushed against the fading bite marks he had left on her, and she turned her head to see what he was doing. He glanced up at her curious expression. "A little pink still," he said. "Gone soon enough."

"Well, that's all right," she said. Her fingers lightly traced the line of some of the deeper scratches on his chest. "These, though, could use a little bit of ointment to heal up. But you're a big boy, I know you can take care of yourself."

Jero nodded. "You were feisty," he said. "Were you always that rough?"

"Hmm. Not always, no. But Koi is always encouraging me to be more... liberated." She looked up at him coyly, rolling over onto her side to give him a better view of her luscious body.

He swallowed. "This is a good start."

"I'm glad you think so." She held her hand out, and he reluctantly relinquished the washcloth and soap. "Now," she said, "this might sting a little bit. But I'll be gentle... this time." She began to wash his chest, doing her best not to cause him any pain. He grimaced only once, but didn't complain. 

Lerah hummed along with the Qonakhtim music drifting in from the bedroom as she bathed him. Soon her hands moved lower, stroking against his cock, which stirred slightly, but didn't rise any further. Willing to be patient, she simply smiled and knelt before him to wash his thighs.

He gazed on her affectionately, stretching his arms out along the edge of the tub. "You look so beautiful like this."

"Thank you," she said, looking up momentarily from her work. "You look rather dashing yourself. Contentment suits you."

He grinned, brushing a damp strand of hair off his forehead. "I suppose I should try to achieve it more often, then, shouldn't I?"

"I've heard the secret is not to think about things too much."

"Ah... unfortunately, I've never been good at that." He paused. "Or at least, not when I should be. But then, some things require hard thinking." 

Lerah nodded, a slight frown crossing her face. "Here, let me wash your back now," she said, trying to push aside the thoughts that crowded her mind. Jero obliged, settling in between her long legs. She traced the soapy cloth along his spine lazily, lifting his hair to get at the back of his neck. As she worked, she rubbed his muscles, which were relaxed at present, though still overexerted.

"Now this is more like the Lerah I remember," he sighed, letting his head hang forward against his chest.

"Do you like this one better?" she asked, giving his butt a playful squeeze.

"I like _you_ ," he said with a laugh, "whatever mask you're wearing."

"Well, that's good. It's nice to be appreciated." She wrapped her arms around him, drawing him back against her body. 

He pillowed his head against her breasts, eyes closing as she gently massaged his chest. "I hope you always feel appreciated," he said. "You deserve it. After all, you give so much of yourself..."

"It's often a very rewarding experience," she said cheekily, and tweaked one of his nipples, making him breathe in sharply even as he grinned.

"Tart."

"You like it," she said with a smile in her voice.

"Well, you don't see me leaving, now, do you?"

"Where would you go? We're trapped." She leaned forward to kiss the top of his head, smiling.

He chuckled. "I can think of worse ways to spend a lock-down. Actually," he continued after a moment's thought, "it's hard to think of a better one."

"Oh? What if there were two of me?" She toyed with his cock playfully.

Jero laughed, imagining. "I don't know if I could keep up!"

"I'm sure one of me is demanding enough."

"I don't know if 'demanding' is the word I'd pick... but you _can_ be a handful, it's true," he said, reaching around to squeeze one of her breasts.

She laughed. "And you only have two hands - what a shame!"

"I've learned to make do, somehow." He twisted her nipple between his fingers, hard enough to make her gasp.

"You are very good with them, yes," she said when she had her breath back.

"Well," he said with a grin, "I'm no Tengrist, but I do my best."

"I'm not complaining," she said, kissing the back of his neck.

"No. I heard a lot out of you, but no complaints." He sighed softly. "Lerah... I was an idiot," he said, wondering where the words had come from.

She stiffened slightly, not having expected this. "Well," she said eventually, sounding wistful, "it was a long time ago. A lot of things have changed since then."

"I know," he said. "I just wanted you to know - it was nothing about you... nothing you did wrong." His voice was tinged with guilt and regret.

"Jero..." she began, but stopped herself before the moment was entirely ruined. How could she tell him that it only hurt worse to hear that? Instead she simply smiled and flicked a piece of wet hair off his face. 

"I'm sorry," he said, turning in her arms to face her, and whether he meant for his actions years before, or for bringing the subject up now, she wasn't sure.

So she simply said "I know," and kissed him her forgiveness.

It was some time before they broke apart once more. "Are we clean now?" Jero asked at last, still wrapped in her arms.

"I think so, yes. I'm starting to get a little bit wrinkly." He kissed the tip of her nose, before standing to pass her a towel. "You are a silly, foolish, sexy man," she said, smiling at him as she stood and accepted it.

"And you're a patient, forgiving, sexy woman," he said, stepping out of the water to wrap himself in a plush towel. Together, they dried each other off, taking many breaks to kiss and caress one another. When at last they were dry, she took his hand and led him back to the bedroom. 

They were both calmer now. The fire of their ardour had cooled, so that they simmered rather than burned. Their kisses were gentle instead of fierce, their caresses light and languorous. They were relaxed, as though what had come before had been catch up on the missed years, and now could lounge as lovers in comfortable familiarity. Neither acknowledged the shift in atmosphere aloud. It was too delicate a thing to risk, and old hurts and memories already bubbled to close to the surface. It was a thing to savour, not to analyze.

Lerah had missed this as well, and she hadn’t expected to find it again, even in such a fragile state. She didn't dare to dwell on it, but let her mind drift to the taste of Jero's breath, the heat of his mouth, and the softness of his lips pressed to hers. It was a wonderful thing. And she thought, why not? She could let her body express what her mind backed away from, what she dared not put into words. She let her kiss grow more intense, pouring more into it and demanding more in return. They lay twined together, his hands cupping her face, her arms around his waist, mouth on hungry mouth.

When they eventually broke apart, Jero smiled at her. "You're a _demanding_ woman, that's what you are." He was slightly surprised at the fresh stirrings in his loins - not hard yet, but ready for more.

"I know I am. But I'm not so greedy that I don't give anything back."

"No. I wouldn't think it for a minute."

"Still... let me show you." _Let me show you what I have to give._ She smiled sweetly.

"If you like, only don't expect me to just lie here and take it." Jero flashed a saucy grin.

"You can do whatever. Whatever you like. But I want to take care of you." She brushed a finger across his dubious frown. "It will make me happy," she explained.

"Well, I do want you to be happy." He caught her hand and kissed it. "Is this another trick?"

"Mmm... Maybe something of a trick." Lerah shuffled away a little, so that they were still quite close, but no longer touching.

"You've piqued my curiosity."

"Is that all?" She ran a finger across his shoulder, down his arm. Her touch was cool, and so light he couldn't be sure he'd felt it at all. It sent a pleasant shiver down his spine, and up through his now-stiffening cock. 

Sighing contentedly, he reached to pull her closer again. She resisted. Unlike her hands, her body radiated warmth, and something else - a presence that made his hands tingle where they rested on her hips. She grazed his lips with her own, not quite brushing her cheek against his. Jero closed his eyes to concentrate on the feeling. When he opened them she'd moved on, but a phantom of her touch still haunted his skin.

She covered him in airy caresses, skimming his chest with her hands, and moving, gradually, lower. As she worked, he could feel the glow of her passing infuse his skin with a sensual tingle. Responding in kind, his hold on her grew lighter as he ran his hands along her ribs, over the curve of her breasts, sweeping softly across her nipples and teasing them erect. Her presence still dominated him, however, as the throbbing pulse of his erection attested.

Lerah poured her self into him, making his body a canvas to express her long-repressed feelings. She gave him her love, and felt him respond. His skin burned where she touched it, and as she brushed her hands across the thick hair of his thighs, he arched to meet her touch. Ever so lightly, she skimmed her lips across the head of his cock, and felt him shudder.

He moaned, reaching forward, sliding his hands through the tangles of her damp hair to cup her face. She turned to plant soft kisses on his palms, before sliding towards him. 

"Oh Jero," she murmured, her voice so low he could barely discern the words, "we're both such fools." One hand trailed up from his thigh as she moved, stroking his shaft with the same light touch. The other cupped his face, pulling him close for another intense kiss.

The kiss drew them closer gain, so that their bodies pressed together. Jero ran his hand up along her spine, trying to capture the essence of whatever she exuded. His flesh burned, craving more of her, so that he could not hold her to him tight enough. The contact was divine, but it could not fulfill his needs. His tongue sought hers, tasting, licking, consuming all. Her lips surrendered all to him. Whatever she offered, he would take. He gave her back his desire, his lust.

She didn't dare to hope for more. Things were confusing enough. She slipped her legs apart, taking his lust and making it her own. Testing her readiness, Jero slid his hand between her open thighs, delving gently between the wet lips of her pussy. She whimpered her pleasure into their embrace as he teasingly massaged her clit.

"Are you sure?" He had used her roughly with his hand earlier, and he didn't want to hurt her.

"Yes, please! I need you." She needed him to need her, to show rather than tell that he had never rejected her love... if only it were an honest question, and if only he really understood. It was a trick, but she needed him nevertheless. "Only, be gentle."

He kissed her again, and she rolled over to give him better access. Mouth on mouth, they joined together completely as he slid his cock inside her. She winced slightly, still a little tender, but pleasure was the dominant sensation as his curved head pressed directly against her g-spot. The lovers held together to savour their union until biology triumphed, and their imperative to reach release was overwhelming. Then Jero began to thrust with slow gentle strokes as Lerah twined her legs with his.

There was no need to increase the pace. Their fucking was intense rather than manic. Lerah poured herself into her lover through her cunt, surrendering herself even as she engulfed him. _Invade me, give yourself to me._ Every time he pushed into her, it was another promise, a stronger vow that he would give her everything back this time. It carried her forward.

Her pussy was a fountain that flowed into him, hot and wet, and wonderful. As he took the thrills that were offered there, he yearned to give something back, to give her release and something more as well. He would only find it through further, deeper, more strongly felt thrusts. His lust was a light in her cavern, and he needed to see into her very core. Their fervour increased as their fucking, their kissing and caressing continued. Jero cupped one of her breasts, holding her to him with a hand on the small of her back and massaging the sensitive skin just above her ass. His body tingled all over, and the pressure in his balls was building to a peak. He would find what she needed... it was just through the next wave of bliss.

Lerah held his head, pushing his hair back out of both their faces, and gripped his thigh to brace herself. Their kiss was degenerating as they both grew short of breath, but they still fought to maintain their union as they pushed on to their rapture. Their touching was no longer gentle, but still intense: determined rather than desperate. She moaned as she came closer to climax, yearning to fully submit her body to his, and so confess her love. His cock was hot inside her, grinding forcefully against her most sensitive areas. It wouldn't, didn't take much more for her to peak. She shuddered against him as her body spasmed, and he pushed on, carrying her further, cresting wave after wave of perfect pleasure. She cried out again, surprised at the force of it, and at the slight twinge of pain that was the consequence of their earlier rough play. It was delicious. 

She came around him without revealing her secret, and he pushed on into her orgasm, wanting to give her what she needed, and more. She cried out, biting his lip and digging her nails into his leg. He couldn't resist her, and he moaned loudly as her body overwhelmed him. With one final stroke, he spilled his hot stream of seed deep inside her, filling and claiming her, hoping to find revelation in that perfect euphoria, but achieving only a less revealing ecstasy. It was amazing, wonderful, sublime... but had he missed something? They collapsed together, breathing heavily.

Lerah broke away first, sliding free of Jero's embrace. She was sore, but also disappointed. Not in his skill as a lover, but in herself for wanting too much, and in their relationship past and present. Why could she never just take things as they were, at face value? She should have been more than happy with everything.

Jero glanced at her with concern, reaching out a hand to comfort her, or pull her back close. "Are you alright?"

"Just a little sore... and tired." She smiled, pulling free the bed covers and then snuggling back up against him. "It's been a long day."

"It has." He kissed her forehead as she closed her eyes, adjusting the blankets around them. It had been a long time since they had slept next to each other, but it didn't feel strange at all. After everything they had been through that day, why should it?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
